Hitherto, grinding of the surface of work has been accomplished manually. In recent years, grinding has been accomplished employing devices with a hydraulic self-profiling mechanism. However, such devices are not fully automated. Particularly, if it becomes necessary to correct the grinding pressure immediately and accurately in conformity with changes in the eveness of the surface being ground, correction of the pressure by the hydraulic mechanism only cannot provide an appropriate pressure just in time because of the lag between the time when changes in the surface condition are detected and the time when correction has been finished. During this period of time, the abrasives supporting unit is moved away, and therefore the grinding pressure becomes too high or too low for a new surface to be ground, thus resulting in a decrease of grinding accuracy.
To eliminate the above-mentioned drawback, the provides a device which can ensure an effect which could not have been expected from conventional devices. Namely, the device according to this invention can assure high grinding accuracy by correcting the grinding pressure to an appropriate value automatically while grinding is being performed in conformity with the uneveness and curving of the surface of the work.